The Sick Wishes of a Broken Ferret
by AngelicVenus
Summary: Draco Malfoy is turned into a ferret and taken to the Weasley's house for the summer. Chaos insues.


The Sick Wishes of a Broken Ferret

Chapter 1: Of Sadness among Diaries

"Why is it Malfoy always has to ruin everything…?" Ginny cried out between rough, choked sobs, tears ripping violently down her cheeks. She felt as though coarse stick had been shoved down her lungs and melted anger reached down her throat brutally, plunging down her utmost favorite securities. Hatred burned at her thoughts fiercely, picking and biting them mercilessly. Humiliation seeped through her eyes, and there so shaping tears filled with degradation and mortification.

Ginny was sitting in a train compartment on her way back home from dear Hogwarts, happily and yet despondently alone.

All of the sudden the sliding door was shoved open, revealing the chaos that was igniting outside Ginny's sanctuary: her head.

"Hey do you mind if we sit he…" Ron was cut off by the sight of his little sister: her face was red and flushed and her hair a red tangled mop on top of her head, and her voice raucous.

"Oh, Ginny! What happened?" Hermione crooned, as she appeared by Ron's side (along with confused and disheveled Harry) and then next to Ginny, her fingers threading through her hair gently.

"It – it was – it was all Malfo – Malfoy's fault" she finally croaked.

"What did the ferret do this time?" Ron started massaging his knuckles – a cheesy gesture, but sweet all the same.

"Ron!" Hermione chastised. Then carefully she said to Ginny: "what did he do?"

"H – He read my diary to – to the – to the" she was overcome by sobs.

The trio gave each other worried looks: Ginny was known to have had much harm come from diaries.

"Yes?" Harry said intently, leaning close to Ginny as he sat.

"He read it to the whole – the – the whole Slytherin house!" she concluded at last.

"When did he take it in the first place?" Ron asked.

Ginny shook her head unknowingly.

"What did your diary say?" Hermione asked as Harry slightly blushed.

"Tha- that I loved him and I wanted to marry him."

Harry blushed uncontrollably. "You do? I mean marry me."

Ginny laughed. "Not you! Malfoy! I wanted to marry Malfoy!"

Harry looked a bit ashamed but Ron was ready to explode.

"How dare you! A Weasley! No! I will not have my sister be brainwashed by such ignorance! I will not have it! I'm going to make him wish he was never born…"

"What about my diary?"

"Oh, right. That too," Ron seemed a tad baffled.

"Ginny, if there's anything you want, just let me know," Hermione stated reassuringly.

"Actually… There might be one thing…" Ginny started.

"What?"

"A ferret."

Chapter 2

Where the Snakes Lurk

"A ferret," Harry repeated.

"Yes, a ferret," Ginny nodded.

"Where the hell can we get a ferret?" Harry asked.

"No, no, I think that if Ginny wants a… ferret, we should give it to her," Ron chose his words carefully.

"Really?" Ginny's tears were gradually fading away.

"Yes, yes…" Ron started. And yet something seemed as though was pushing on his tongue heavily… "Anything… for my little sister," Ron seemed unnaturally flushed.

"Ron! That's so adorable! You'd really do that?" Ginny said.

He nodded.

"Wait here as we go get you a… ferret," Ron said.

"Thanks," Ginny's happy appeal was replaced with a suspiciouse smile.

"Uh-huh, sure whatever…" Ron murmured.

Outside the compartment, Hermione said, "Ron! What are you thinking? You know what your mother always says: never make a promise you can't keep!"

"Exactly! Anyway where the hell are we going to get a ferret?" Harry asked for the second time.

Ron smiled reticently. "Where the snakes lurk."

Chapter 2: Where the Snakes Lurk

Draco Malfoy smirked as he stretched in his train compartment, flexing his arms as he did so, purposely for the fact that three pretty girls passed (and they did take notice – after all who wouldn't?).

His two main minions were camped beside them, yawning and trying to imitate Draco's perfect cat-like stretch, only achieving in scaring the three girls that Draco had worked so hard to impress. Draco suppressed his anger against them: they didn't know any better.

_Well, they should_, he thought, annoyed.

"Why don't you go ruin some poor first year's life, eh? Then you could tell me all about it when you come back," Draco suggested, concealing his anticipation perfectly.

The two obediently left, leaving Draco to his tranquility. He had had a hard day, exhausting, really. Who knew annoying the Weaslette could be so exhausting? Yet she hadn't consumed a single tear, not in his presence at least. But he had seen the anger growing in her eyes, her lips quivering in abhorrence and her chin lifting indignantly - and that had been satisfaction all in itself. She didn't hex him, much to Draco's surprise. Although, even he was forced to admit, he was surprised when the Weaslette had proclaimed her unending crush towards Draco in her diaryand described him as a "graceful dragon: alike in both elegance and dignity."

He smirked as he thought of it.

He closed his eyes, lethargy pursuing him quickly. His eye lids felt unnaturally heavy and there was a message of serenity hanging on his thoughts. Slowly and carefully, he made his way to the world that Ginny had taken a habit of populating her whole life. He half-dwelled upon Ginny for a moment. She had visibly developed, making her the object of all girls' envy and all boys' fantasies. One thought quickly led to another. Draco thought of red hair. Red. It was a horrible color to strong and rather "blah". The color didn't do her justice. Although her clothes certainly did. Her hand-me-down clothes had grown rather… tight.

Draco woke abruptly, compensating that all this madness was the outcome of an empty stomach.

He didn't dare going to sleep after that.

The sliding door opened.

In entered Ron Weasley. Draco rolled his eyes. _How sweet, he's come to avenge Ginny_, he thought.

"Yes?"Draco asked cantankerously.

"My dear Draco, how would you like to be a ferret again?" Weasley said vituperatively.

"It would be simply peachy. The exit is on north of where you're standing,"Draco reminded.

"Good. I just thought that we should be nice and simply pretend that we cared about your opinion on your future state," Weasley said cruelly.

Draco was a tad confused. "Eh?"

Just then a blinding white light flashed through his wand, and hit me square in the chest. Quite toDraco's surprise he didn't feel pain nor anything else as I absorbed the glow.

"Is that all you've got?"Draco said, but to his surprise all he heard coming out ofhis little body was a tiny squeak, similar to one of a mouse or a… ferret.

Wealsey laughed callously as he _picked me up with one hand_, patted me on my head, and brought me into another train booth.

Inside was the rest of trio and Ginny. I squeaked and raged as he handed me over to Ginny.

Chapter 3: Naming Draco

"Oh, Ron, he's adorable! He's the cutest thing alive!" (Ron didn't know how to respond to this) "I wonder he would look like if he – it is a 'he', right? – was human! Aw. Look, it just nipped me," she exclaimed as she cradled me into her arms, enveloping me into her arms wholly. "Where did you get it?"

"I have my ways."

"What should I call him?" she petted me.

"How about Filthy Little Helpless Rat?" Harry suggested.

Hermione hit him disapprovingly.

"What?" he asked innocently, rubbing his wound, "it fits him."

"How about…" Ginny thought for a moment, "Malfoy?"

The others gave each other anxious glances as they shook their heads.

"No," Ron disagreed, "I will not have this _sweet innocent harmless creature_ named after that _heartless Death Eater of a brute,"_ he emphasized the words drastically and harshly and the ferret shook actively.

"If you insist," Ginny compromised.

"How about the name Twinkles?" Harry proposed.

Ginny ignored him.

"I've always been turned on by guys with the name Don-Don," Hermione said thoughtfully. The others looked at her skeptically, absolutely speechless.

"I think the name 'The Great One' fits him," Ginny recommended.

_Now that's more like it! _the ferret thought.

The trio all gasped as they cried out a loud and murderous "NO!"

Ginny looked at Draco quizzically for a moment, then shook her head. "No, no,it can't be, I'm going nuts…"

"What is it Gin?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. It's just that… doesn't he remind you of anybody at all?" she asked.

"Well he is rather an ugly little thing…" Hermione stated.

"You're right. In fact, I think we should call him Ugly. Or maybe Ginny's right. Maybe we should name him Malfoy. He certainly does look like him," Ron was glaring at the poor ferret victoriously.

"Yes, he does look like Malfoy," she murmered.

Meanwhile, the poor, poor ferret was suffering a terrible shock. All he had really been doing was sitting in his old compartment, minding his own business when Weasley came and told him that he was going to be a ferret for the rest of his life, and here he is now, in the hands of another Weasley – all of the sudden the size of an overweight rat - while everyone called him names. Utter fear grew quickly in the "sweet innocent harmless creature", and emptiness choked in his lungs. He felt tears in his eyes as depression settles in his blood, invading any refuge he ever been luck enough to have in his life.

"Oh! Look at the ferret! He's leaking!" Ginny shrieked, as she took note at the tears forming in the ferret's eyes.

The shriek was heard to everyone aboard the train, and soon most of the school was sitting beside Ginny, looking at the Crying Ferret.

"What did you do to it?" Fred shouted above the noise created from the onlookers. Ron whispered something to Fred and George and they began laughing uncontrollably and poking Draco with the tips of their wands continuously.

"What's so funny?" Ginny demanded. Harry and Hermione also started laughing, although Hermione was a bit more self-composed. they all began poking or dabbing him at which ever chance they got. "STOP POKING THE DAMNNED FERRET OR I HEX ALL OF YOU!"

Everybody did as they were told.

"Good. Now please make your way to your own compartments without further disruptions towards the ferret," Ginny ordered the crowd. The better part of them did leave, although grudgingly, whiled a few stayed until Ginny threatened them of course. Fred and George remained seated, still stifling giggles and muttering "poor little fellow, poor little thing, isn't he?"

She regained her previous mood of sheer happiness as she initiated stroking the ferret's ear.

"Any suggestions on what to call him?" she picked off on the old conversation they were having.

The people looked about themselves – so as to see if anybody really did – then shook their heads.

"I still stand by Don-Don," Hermione stated.

"Hermione, we will not have you turned on by this _ferret_ and that's final," Harry claimed.

Hermione glared at Harry angrily. "It's about time somebody – or in this case _something_ – did."

"I can't believe we're even discussing this! Have you forgotten that this ferret is Mal…?" he caught himself just in time, "anyway, we are not naming this ferret after someone who turned you on!"

"What is it to you?" she said haughtily.

"He's our enemy! Of course it's something to me! He's the guy who called you a mud…"

"Ahem," Ginny interrupted, "do you realize we're talking about a ferret? Come on! It's not like he's Malfoy or something!" she laughed, and everyone was forced to do so with her. "Either way, we are going to call this ferret Malfoy and that's final."

Everybody stood stunned by Ginny's name of choice.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
